Reliance
by silent nox2
Summary: And along came a green eyed girl... SakuraxAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Universe: Alternate

Pairing: Non-specific Sakura x Akatsuki

Warning: None

* * *

Reliance was trust

But for people like them,

Trust did not exist, except…

((xoxo))

"Sasori-nii! Deidara-nii!" A cheerful young voice called across the courtyard of the Akatsuki compound, making the duo currently walking away pause in their steps to turn around.

Light green eyes looked at them through an open window, her short pink locks moving as her lips widened into a bright smile.

"Hurry back, ne?" Her small hands cupped around her mouth as she yelled across the distance, the smile never leaving her lips.

Sharing a look between them, Sasori turned around and continued on the path as his partner yelled back in reply. The small lift on the corner of his mouth went unnoticed by his exuberant partner.

"Hai! Sakura-chan" Deidara called back, "Don't forget me while I'm gone!" He pretended to wipe away a tear before turning to catch up to his partner, the grin never leaving his face for the days to come.

((xoxo))

The feeling of being adored and needed,

It was something no human could live without.

They thought themselves inhuman,

…Until she came along

((xoxo))

"Ugh!" A grunt of exhaustion followed by the sound of Kisame dropping to the ground on the tatami floor resounded in the small room. Pushing his thick cloak open while taking off the soaked straw hat, the shark man started to complain to no one in particular. Beside him, the tall lanky figure of one Uchiha Itachi lowered himself to the floor gracefully as the black cloak swished about him.

"That was no fun at all," he groaned, "those bastards were too weak to even-"

The sound of the shoji door sliding interrupted them, before a small pink head popped in through the opening. As soon as those green orbs landed on them, the wooden door was quickly pushed to the side as the small body launched itself at them.

"Itachi-nii, Kisami-nii!" She yelled as her head buried into the wet cloak at the Uchiha's waist.

"Welcome back! I've missed you!"

The two partners shared a look before turning their attention back to the young girl. Reaching out a hand to ruffle the soft strands of pink hair on her head, Kisame chuckled deeply while Itachi watched with softened eyes.

"We're back, squirt."

((xoxo))

It did not matter if the whole world feared them,

After all,

No matter how much blood had drenched their hands,

She would still be there for them

((xoxo))

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" The sudden question made the girl jump in surprise from her crouched position behind the bush.

Timidly, the girl lifter her head and smiled impishly before lifting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, Zetsu-nii," She pleaded as her eyes searched the premise for the sign of others. Satisfied that her position had yet to be discovered, she smiled once again as she looked up.

"Nya, don't tell Kisame-nii, but I'm hiding all the bottles of sake he stashed in his room."

Zetsu looked down to the bottles of high quality sake was that currently being buried into a hole in the ground, and up again to see the grin on the small girl's face. Bending down to the girl's level, the Akatsuki member motioned for the shovel in her hand with a grim look on his face.

"This will not do, Sakura," he said as he pulled out the bottles out one by one, a serious look on his face. Thinking that the older man disapproved of her actions, Sakura's eyes dulled with guilt but brightened immediately when the Akatsuki continued. "It must be deeper so that Kisame would not get to them."

And together, the two worked under the bright sun, stopping only when a loud roar came from the section of the compound that contained the shark man's room.

"WHO TOOK MY SAKE!?"

((xoxo))

Perhaps becoming close to someone was a weakness,

But when it came in the form of pink hair and large green eyes…

Then it was a weakness they would gladly cherish.

((xoxo))

Two pair of chopsticks met in mid air as they clashed above the last piece of fried tofu. Glaring heatedly at the holders of the offending chopsticks against his own, Deidara struggled to push the offending pair of wooden sticks away from the plate.

"Hands off, Hidan! I saw that first!" Deidara threatened with another menacing glare. Unfortunately, the religious blonde refused to back down, instead narrowing his eyes on his opponent.

"You back off you muddy artist, the Jashin kami would never forgive me if I do not finish everything off!"

Pushing against each other's chopsticks, the two member of the Akatsuki held onto their glaring contest as their clashed chopsticks moved about on top of the plate.

But just as Deidara was able to push Hidan's chopsticks away and go for the last morsel of food, the piece of tofu was quickly snatched away from right under his nose. Tracing the path of the chopsticks that stole his victory prize, his eyes landed on the nonchalant form of the cold Uchiha. Before he could open his mouth to yell at the cold prick, Itachi had already deposited the stolen tofu into the bowl of small girl sitting beside him.

Watching as the girl's eyes brighten as she thanked the Uchiha for the food, Deidara suddenly felt the urge to stab his chopsticks into the other man's mouth just to stop the mocking smirk on Itachi's lips from widening. Gripping his chopsticks harder, Deidara failed to notice the cracking sound in his grasp before it was too late. Unable to bear the angry strain, the fragile wooden sticks snapped under the force.

The sound interrupted the meal as silence bloomed inside the small dining room while a single piece of flint flickered off and landed in the miso soup bowl of the Akatsuki leader. Still in a daze, Deidara could only stare helplessly at the broken bits of wood in his palm while trying his hardest not to meet the killing glare of the leader.

It wasn't _his _fault that Itachi stole his tofu and he snapped his chopsticks, making the broken piece land in his boss' soup bowl. The silence was broken when Kakuzu started muttering to himself from the far end of the table before clearing his throat and addressing Deidara.

"The chopsticks will need to be replaced; your payment for the next mission will have a deficit of 1200 yen for now." With that said, the man returned to his meal as with all the other members, except for their leader who has still glaring daggers at the unfortunate blonde. Before he could burst into tears from all the unfortunate things happening to him all at once, a pair of pink short chopsticks was pushed in front of him.

"Here, Deidara-nii can have Sakura's chopsticks." The pink haired child smiled as her hand held out the plastic sticks, her arms barely long enough to reach across the table. Without warning, Deidara had already reached across the table to snatch Sakura's small form into his arms.

"SAKURA-CHAN'S THE BEST!" He cried as he hugged the young girl tighter, feeling better as her small hand petted him on his cheek. It was a good thing that his vision was clouded by the gathered moisture in his eyes as well as Sakura's pink hair, for it saved him from seeing the look on the others' faces.

It would have told him that the next few days for him would be hell.

((xoxo))

And finally, they would find peace.

Even if the world around them is a mess of slaughter,

And they can't help but become part of it,

There will always be a shining light…

With pink hair and green eyes.

* * *

Note:

(1) -nii big brother, brotherly figure

(2) Hidan that super religious guy in Naruto, you know? One of the newest introduced Akatsuki

(3) Kakuzu that money obsessive Akatsuki, partnered with Hidan

**NA: **Alright, I finally managed to spew something out after such a long time of not doing anything... I've always wanted to do a story of just clips of events, and what better to do them than for Sakura and the Akatsuki? I tried to include most of the known Akatsuki members, though I have to say that Hidan and Kakuzu seem OOC since I haven't been following the manga too closely. Anyways, I really want to keep adding to this..._thing_... but I really lost my Naruto muse... anyways, hope this isn't too odd for your tastes... but Sakura-chan is just too cute for one guy to have her all to himself...


	2. Kisame and Sakura

Kisame Hoshigaki (29), S-ranked missing nin. Former member of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist, vicious killer wielding the legendary sword Samehada. Master in the art of water jutsu, possessing monstrous amount of chakra and extraordinary strength. He is known for his love of violence and blood….

And sake.

xoxoxoxo

It was a typical summer night, with the full moon hanging low in the sky and the cool breeze blowing gently. The sound of crickets seemed to be the only thing filling the calm silence of the Akatsuki compound.

That and the sound of glass clinking against one another. Sitting by himself at the low table, surrounded by bottles after bottles of quality sake imported from the Water Country, Kisame was in heaven. Earlier in the day, Kakuzu, their very own stingy treasurer, had announced the unexpected finding of an underground reserve during their mission. With the owner of the reserve now dead, courtesy of Hidan who was looking for a new human sacrifice, all the goods found in the reserve were ransacked. Among the goods they had found, was a storage room full of aged quality sake.

Which was why Kisame, on this night, had forgone sleep in order to personally check the quality of these goods for himself. A.k.a, _drinking_.

As evident by the several empty bottles littering the room.

Knowing his tendencies, the rest of Akatsuki had retired early, not wanting to be caught in the shark man's drunken stupor once he started. While Sasori and Itachi merely shook their heads before shutting the shouji doors to their individual rooms, Deidara had shrieked before running for the nearest closet, yelling about drunken sharks and indecent exposures. With that, Kisame was left alone with his bottles of goodness.

The quietness that filled the room was only accompanied by the occasion cricket in the courtyard, but Kisame was more than used to the silence by now. Looking the way he did, there had been moments in his life where people simply fled from him. Either from his reputation or his looks, he didn't care to know. A long time ago, he would have felt _something_ at seeing all those people turning their backs on him, but now he took mirth in the fact that they're fleeing from him in fear. Without a single sentimental bone inside him, he could care less now if people feared his appearance more than his abilities. If they looked at him funny, they would end up dead anyways.

By now, a third of the alcohol was already gone, but even with the large amount of sake consumed, it wasn't enough to take away his sharp senses. So it wasn't a surprise to him when a pair of small dainty feet appeared in the doorway, followed by the little girl looking curiously at him.

Turning to her with a sake bottle held in his hand, Kisame cracked a gin.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing still up?"

Her large emerald eyes blinked a few times before she pointed to her throat.

"Thirsty, Sakura can't fall asleep."

Chuckling, he lifted the bottle towards her, "Wanna join me then? I could use a drinking buddy."

Kisame watched as the small girl made her way with unsteady steps towards the low table, settling herself down opposite of him with her knees under her. Placing her hands on the table and leaning her head down on them, Sakura tilted her head and asked, "Is it okay for Sakura to have sake?"

"Who's to say you can't?" He bit out as he looked around for a spare cup for the little girl. Since he didn't even bother with cups and all, preferring to down the liquid by the bottle, there was none that he could find.

"But Sasori-nii says they are a bad influence on people…why is that?" She watched him, her bright eyes swimming with childish curiosity.

"Bad influence, huh?" He chuckled as he gave up the search for the blasted cup and settled himself down in a relaxed pose, "Sasori says that about a lot of things, damn puppet probably says that 'bout me too."

Sakura watched from her side of the table as the Akatsuki proceeded to open another bottle, muttering under his breath once in a while. Squinting her eyes, she tried really hard to recall when Sasori-nii had sat down with her and told her all the things she was not to go near because they were bad for her.

"_-remember, when Zetsu is out in the garden buried in the ground with his venus trap open, don't go near him. The same with Hidan, when his face changes color, don't even touch him." _

_Sakura nodded her head to show she understood._

"_And don't carry too much change in your pocket, Kakuzu has really sharp ears. As for Deidara…" Sasori paused here for a moment as the blonde Atatsuki suddenly appeared in the doorway, squealing in glee before lunging for the unsuspecting girl. But before he could reach her however, Sasori had already grabbed her light form from Deidara's intended path and held her to himself._

_Having no target to stop his momentum, poor Deidara was forced to crash into the ground, sliding a few meters on the tatami floor. Behind his fallen form, Sakura watched with curious eyes while Sasori finally decided what to warn her about the blonde idiot. _

"_As for Deidara," he put Sakura down on the ground again and petted her on the head, "just don't go near him at all, or even talk to him. His stupidity is contagious." _

"_Hey-"_

"Here quirt, that ought to keep you entertained. If not, I've got more here."

Knocked out of her thoughts, Sakura turned her attention back to the large Akatsuki, only to see a bottle being held out to her. Staring at it curiously as the remaining transparent liquid swished around the bottom, she finally reached out and accepted the large bottle with her small hands. In front of her, the effect of the large quantity of alcohol was already starting to show on the shark Akatsuki. The slight pinkness on his usually pale blue skin along with the goofy grin on his face was a clear indication that the shark man was heading quickly into a drunken state.

With shaky hands, Sakura managed to bring the bottle into her lap, hesitant about whether to really drink it or not. But her attention was drawn to the Akatsuki when he started to go on about random things.

"-and then another kid wet himself and ran cryin', the scared little bastard hadn't seen nothin' yet," at this, he paused to take another chug from the new bottle.

"Annoying bastards, the lot of them," he muttered, "too scared to even look me in the face."

"But Sakura thinks Kisame-nii looks really really neat, Sakura wants to have sharp teeth like Kisame-nii so she can chew the hard meat that Itachi-nii cooks." At this, she bared her teeth at him as she chomped her teeth.

Watching the little girl snap her jaws at him, Kisame laughed heartily as he reached out a large hand and laid it on her head. Feeling the slight weight, Sakura stopped her motion and turned her eyes to him.

"You're a good kid." He petted her head, grinning widely. In return, Sakura smiled brightly at him, only to pout when Kisame reached out to take the bottle of sake from her lap.

"But Kisame-nii said Sakura could have some," she whined softly.

In an instant, the remaining alcohol in the bottle was gone and down his throat as Kisame laughed at her expression.

"Not anymore kiddo, in fact, before you turn sixteen, all your sake belongs to me."

"Eh! But Kisame-nii-"

"Eighteen then."

"Demo…"

"Twenty," he grinned.

The pout returned to her lips as she stood up from the table.

"Kisame-nii is worse than Sasori-nii," she concluded.

He merely chuckled as he went back to nurse the bottle, "just so we're clear squirt, no sake until you turn twenty."

"Besides, someone's gotta make sure you don't turn out an alcoholic," he added.

"But Sakura haven't tried _any_ yet!"

"Then we're all set."

She puffed out her cheeks before stomping away, trying to put as much force as she could to her steps to show her rebellion at the unfairness of the situation. But with her short height, it only made her seem as if she was waddling across the floor. Pausing at the door as she suddenly remembered something, Sakura turned around and bid him good night before disappearing from his sight.

Lying down on his side, Kisame smiled to himself before continuing his drinking deep into the night.

xoxoxoxo

"_Sakura's name is Sakura, what is yours, mister shark?" _

"_Find someone else to bother, kid, I don't have time for a twerp like you." _

"_Demo…Sasori-nii and Deidara-nii are not here and Sakura doesn't want to be alone…" _

"_Get used to it kid, that's the way it will always be." _

_She sat down beside him then, her small figure seemed to be enveloped beside his large stature, and she turned to him with a big smile on her face. _

"_But see, now we're not alone anymore, mister shark." _

"…"

"_Is it nice under the waters, mister shark? Sakura has never been underwater before, it seems-" _

"_Don't call me mister shark, kid." _

"?_"_

"_Name's Kisame." _

"_Well then, Kisame-nii, Sakura is very glad to meet you." _

"_...likewise kid, likewise." _

* * *

**A/N: **Change of plans, 'Reliance' _was_ going to be continued in a similar fashion to chapter one, but an idea popped up and wacked me up side the head. So now I guess it's more of individual character set with the chibi-Sakura... Hope nobody minds this really weird turn of events. If anyone has a particular Akatsuki they'd like to see next, let me know and it just might happen, since my mind is running a blank right now for what to do next. 


	3. Sasori and Sakura

Being born in Suna, Akasuna no Sasori had never once in his life seen snow fall until he left it all behind. Even now, he could distinctively recall the sight of the cold powder slowly covering every inch of the scenery, leaving nothing but pure white in its stead. Treading slowly through the snow covered ground now, the Akatsuki took in the sight around him, sinking into reverie with the past that came with it.

It too, was snowing when he first found her.

Or was it she who found him?

He had been wounded, scattered to pieces and left in the snow after a fight with Orochimaru. The cunning snake had turned on him as soon as their mission objective was in their hands, a forbidden scroll on summoning the dead. Already drained from having to fight and take the scroll, the red haired Akatsuki was unprepared when his own partner sank his fangs into his wooden shell and ripped him apart.

_xoxoxoxo_

"_Too bad, Sasori-kun, your body would have made a wonderful host for me," Orochimaru smirked, slithering his long tongue back, the tip wrapped tightly around the blood-stained scroll, "if only it wasn't made out of wood." _

_Pinned against the trunk of a tree by the short sword that stabbed through his chakra core, Sasori's dark red eyes narrowed on the conniving snake. _

"_You would dare betray the organization?" He spoke calmly, contrary to the anger on his face." His reply was a mocking laugh as the Leaf missing-nin turned to walk away._

"_I only joined the Akatsuki because it was useful to me, for I have now found the perfect body to be my next host," those sharp narrowed eyes glanced back at him. Understanding dawned on the puppet master, and he couldn't help but lay his head back and scoff into the chilling winter air. _

"_You think you can win against the Uchiha?" the corner of his lips quirked, "then you're stupider than I thought, Orochimaru." _

"_We'll see, Sasori, but then, you wouldn't be alive by then, will you?" And with that, the snake sanin left, leaving behind the scattered mess that was his former partner. A glance downwards at his pierced "heart" told Sasori all he needed to know; he was loosing chakra fast. As the core of his being was slowly drained of its energy, the Akatsuki's thoughts drifted and he couldn't help but wonder if this would be what dying in a real body feels like. There was no gradual loss of feelings, for he had no nerves, just the fading sensation of his conscience, like a toy running out of battery. _

_Eventually every part of him would shut down, leaving behind an empty shell. _

_His eyes closed then, having no need to see the world during his last moments of awareness. _

_But then warmth came. _

_A soft, gentle sensation that started at the core of his being, drifting outwards throughout his broken shell of a body. It was a feeling he had lost ever since he remade himself. _

'Is this what dying feels like?_' Sasori couldn't help but wonder to himself, but it didn't make sense that a puppet like him should be able to feel again even at death's gate. The entire unnatural feel to the sensation forced the Akatsuki to open his eyes, only to be greeted with pink locks levelled with his chest. _

_The head tilted up, and his eyes saw only green. The shade was a clear hue, like the new grown leaves of spring, and it captivated him like nothing before. It took him a moment to realize it was someone's eyes he was looking into, and that someone was just a child. _

_A little girl, probably no older than seven years, dressed in multiple layers of colourful kimono. Her small hand, glowing with a light pink hue, was pressed against his previously pierced heart, thrumming with a steady pulse of chakra that was slowly being pushed into his core. _

_She was healing him._

_Little by little, his drained heart was refilled by her chakra, and the wound sealed under her gentle hand. Staring in surprise at his newly repaired heart, Sasori didn't notice the little girl moving off his lap until her small voice whispered into the cold winter air. _

"_Daijoubu ka, mister?" _

_He looked up then, still uncertain if this was all real. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Sasori nodded once. _

_And the little girl smiled. _

"_Yokatta." _

_xoxoxoxo_

And that was how he met her, a mysterious little girl who appeared out of nowhere, with pink hair, large green eyes, and a bright smile. After that initial night, the girl had returned every following day, sometimes just watching him put himself back together, and other times she would sit beside him, going on and on about pointless little things that had happened to her that day. Many times he had told her to go away with his silent glares, but she would always return the next day with another bright smile. It had taken him a week to restore his shattered body back to its former state and another week to regenerate the lost chakra. In that two weeks, the little girl who introduced herself as Sakura never failed to show up on time, except for the one day when she merely stumbled into the clearing and promptly fell asleep in the snow beside him.

Being himself, Sasori kept silent as he watched her small hands tugged desperately at a corner of his cloak while she whimpered in her sleep. He could have reached out and comforted her, laid a hand on her head and told her everything was okay, but he didn't. He didn't, and he _couldn't_, because he was sure that something inside him would have shattered had his hand reached out to her. So he simply sat there, watching her curled up beside him, and wondered if she would mind the feel of cold wood touching her.

When it came time to leave, he hesitated when he saw the smile she still kept on her face despite her disappointment. But he was an Akatsuki, and Akatsuki didn't feel remorse.

So he turned his back and walked away, his first word to her in the two weeks they've known each other.

"Ja."

_xoxoxoxo_

Time passed by quickly after that, Sasori returned to headquarters only to confirm that Orochimaru had indeed betrayed the organization, and a new member was to be recruited in his stead. Deidara was his name, a fellow artist like him, but with a skewed concept of art and an inflated ego. The annoying blonde had no respect for anyone, and was constantly getting on his nerve whenever he opened his mouth to talk about his precious creations. It took their third mission together for everything to go up in smokes, literally.

He had forgotten who had thrown the first attack, only remembered the sight of their battle ground filled with corpses littering the flaming area along with the broken shell of his puppets. The blonde Akatsuki laid somewhere among the chaos, but Sasori could have cared less if the idiot lived or died. He too had been wounded, his right arm completely shattered, the rest of him charred from the explosives while his chakra was consumed almost to an impossible low. Immediately after the fight, the puppet master had stumbled from the sight, not wanting to be caught in the blazing sea of fire consuming everything in its path. A slow dread had filled his head during the fight as the surrounding seemed familiar to him, and the memory flash of a wide smile made his stride that much faster for getting away.

Deeper and deeper he made his way into the nearby forest, leaving the flaming village behind, and then he paused, something pricked at his senses as he turned around in caution.

It was her

The little girl from before

Her bright green orbs nearly _glowed_ in the darkness of the dense forest, and they were focused solely on him. Silence fell between them, and Sasori resisted the urge to fidget under the pair of blank eyes. There was no anger, oddly enough, only a calm intensity that seemed to stare right through him, searching for some part of him that Sasori himself couldn't identify.

He allowed his eyes to drift and it was then that he noticed the wounds marring her pale skin. Her small body was slumped, seemingly in exhaustion, and the small kimono she had on was torn and dirty. But most noticeable of all was the red marks around her small wrists and ankles.

_Chain marks_, his brain supplied.

His focus returned to her bright eyes when her softly spoken voice reached his ears.

"Ano… was it mister who burnt down the village?"

There was no trace of sadness or anger in her voice, only curiosity. Not knowing what to say to the child whose home he had just destroyed, Sasori simply nodded with his usual expressionless face. He could not feel guilt, for years of brutal slaughtering had numbed him sufficiently, but for once…the Akatsuki wished he could. Watching the little girl standing before him, with the brightness of the flaming glow eating away her village and home while the screams of the villagers filled the air behind her, Sasori wondered if this would be what shattered the last trace of his humanity.

He waited for her tears, for her anger, for her to regret ever saving his broken shell of a body back then.

But then she _smiled_.

A bright sincere smile that lit up her face as her small form bent down into a formal bow despite her exhausted state.

"Arigatou, mister." Her round eyes matched his own, gratitude and adoration filled the tired emerald depth. Gratitude and adoration…_for him_. Her eyes stunned him momentarily, and his eyes widened when the small child suddenly collapsed onto the forest ground.

Taking slow steps toward the unconscious girl, Sasori stopped beside her fragile body. There was uncertainty in his dark eyes, but the slight shivering of her small shoulders sealed his decision. Soundlessly, his dark Akatsuki cloak was removed and draped over the small body before wrapping it up with careful hands.

…And he left, leaving nothing behind this time.

_xoxoxoxo_

It was only when he noticed the slight shaking of her fingers that he realized the dress she had on wasn't nearly enough for the chilling weather. Before she could take another step, Sasori had already grabbed her hand to still her as he looked harshly down at her.

"Why did you not tell me you were cold?" Being made of wood, he had no such fear of catching an illness due to bad weather, since he had no aversion to the cold. Ever since he had made his body this way, he had never once doubted his decision of taking away those silly human functions…until now. Seeing the cold blush on her cheek and the whiteness of her small hands, Sasori cursed himself for not being able to recognize the danger of having the little girl come with him in this kind of weather.

Her current attire, consisting only of a long-sleeved dress and the black boots on her feet, covered by a thin white raincoat that Deidara had stuffed into her hands before they left, was not enough for the snow that had fell and gathered around them. It was barely into the beginning of winter, but the weather at the border of the Land of Rain was anything but predictable.

In front of him, he could see the corner of her pale trembling lips lift up into her usual bright smile, her large emerald eyes looking up at him.

"Sakura is alright, Sasori-nii. It's only a little-" but she was interrupted when a big cloak was draped over her head and covered her eyes. Pouting in indignation, her small hands tried to remove the obstructing fabric. But the hands that wrapped the dark cloak tighter around her small body were insistent, and Sakura could only peek out from beneath the cloak at the serious face of the puppet Akatsuki.

When he was finally done arranging the cloak so Sakura could see properly, Sasori gave a small sigh before standing up from his crouched position. The small unrecognizable bundle of black and red looked up at him with only a pair of bright green eyes visible. Wordlessly, he picked up the bundle in his arms and proceeded walking again.

"Arigatou, Sasori-nii..."

His only response was to wrap his arms around her tighter.

_xoxoxoxo_

"_So is mister gonna be Sakura's new daddy?"_

"…"

"_?"_

"…_No."_

"_That's good, I think. Sakura's old daddy wasn't very nice, he smelled a lot and he's always talking funny, even when-"_

"…_Sakura."_

"_!" "Hai?"_

"_I'll take care of you."_

"…"

"_?"_

"_Nii-san said the same thing…but then he had to go somewhere…"_

"…"

"_And he never came back for me…"_

"_I won't."_

"_?"_

"_I won't leave you behind."_

"…"

"…"

"…_promise?"_

"_Hai."_

" …_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Sasori-nii."_


End file.
